Snooping Around
Episode N°12 – SNOOPING AROUND After the orienteering race everything is back to normal at Sweet Amoris! Well...almost, lots of surprises to come! Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts There are no hidden gifts for this episode. Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode12-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode13&14-Kentin.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°12 –SNOOPING AROUND Here is the solution guide for episode 12! (Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters(LOM) with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Introduction PART 2 : Alexy’s revelation PART 3 : What the... PART 4 : Clearing things up ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' Introduction ---- '''For this episode, there are 6 illustrations available, two are automatically unlocked during the episode. You are back at school, in the teachers’ lounge, getting yelled at by the principal. She is holding you responsible for the failure of the race, and your punishment is to help Mr. Faraize if he needs it. Seeing as you want to live, you don’t argue with her. ' ➜ Objective: Go see Mr. Faraize to apologize' Mr. Faraize is in one of the rooms in the school. When you find him, he will tell you that the race was supposed to finance another project and that finally not enough money was made, which explains why the principal is angry. About your punishment, he just asks you to clean up the teachers’ lounge. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the main hallway to go to the teachers' lounge' Once you are in the main hallways, go to the teachers’ lounge. You need to pick up three objects. /!\ You will automatically return to the teachers' lounge until you've picked up all the articles. /!\ ' ➜ Objective: Find out who won the race' Once you've cleaned the room, you decide to find out who won the race. To figure this out you need to talk to Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander and Armin. Then, you will be able to discover who won the race in the main hallway. You will then meet Violette who will talk to you about Alexy. ---- P A R T 2: ''' Alexy’s revelation Violette has a crush on Alexy, but she is too shy to talk to him about it. She asks you to talk to him for her. You can either refuse and let her deal with it herself, or help her and go talk to Alexy. '''Choice 1: Help will allow you to gain some LOM with Alexy and Violette ' ➜ Objective: Go see Alexy to talk to him about Violette' You will find Alexy in the gardening club, after having talked to Armin. When you talk to him about Violette, he will be a bit bothered before telling you that he doesn’t like her like that, and that he will never be able to. When you insist, he will reveal to you that he likes....boys! He decides to go talk to Violette himself. Surprise, you decide to go see Armin, like he asked. Here is where you return to the regular story Choice 2 : Don’t Help You neither win nor lose anything ' ➜ Objective: Try to find out how Violette's declaration evolved' Curiosity gets ahold of you and you want to know what happened with Violette. You need to ask her on your own once she’s made her declaration. She tells you that Alexy said no, while remaining discreet. You go seem him to get some more information. ' ➜ Objective: Go talk with Alexy' Once you've found Alexy (you need to have spoken to Armin beforehand) He will tell you that he isn’t against Violette, but that simply he likes...boys! You can check that off your list! Surprise, you let him go and then remember what Armin had asked you before. You decide to go see him. You now come back to the normal story. ---- P A R T 3: ' What the... ---- ' ➜ Objective: Ask Armin for some more information about his brother Armin jokes around a bit, then talks more seriously about his brother. Alexy has never liked girls, and it will (alas) never change. You get the information you need and then leave. You stumble upon Castiel and Lysander. They don’t see you and continue their conversation as if everything was normal. You hear Lysander whispering sweet words to Castiel. After what you just heard from Alexy, you are a little scared. Iris distracts you...and before you know it, the boys have left. It couldn’t be true. You must clear up the situation! You meet Boris who asks you for help. ' ➜ Objective: Figure out what is going on between Castiel and Lysander!' You can validate this objective later in the episode.. ' ➜ Objective: Remind Lysander that he has to go to the gym.' You need to either accept or refuse the interview with Peggy and have talked to Castiel to find Lysander. once that is one, you will remind him he has to go to the gym, and you decide to follow him to see his tattoo. You hide in the lockers and someone comes in to change. You automatically unlock the first illustration. You cannot see who it is, but the marks on their back are visible. Without thinking, you come out of the locker to see who it is and get some explanations. You can unlock a second illustration at this point. You need to have more than 50 LOM with Nathaniel. Nathaniel is furious and you automatically lose LOM with him (normal though, anyone would be angry in that situation!), but don’t panic, you will be able to make up for it later in the episode. Without any information about the marks on Nathaniel’s back, you decide to start an investigation. ' ➜ Objective: Try to find out if anyone has information on Nathaniel... or keep it for yourself.' You can either choose to talk to the others about what you saw...or not. Depending on your choice you will either raise or lower your LOM with Nathaniel afterwards. Before talking to Melody, you will see Lysander who saw that Nathaniel was upset. Without talking about the bruises, you explain that you saw Nathaniel in the locker rooms. At this point you can unlock the third illustration. For this, you will need more than 50 LOM with Lysander. You then see Amber. You talk to her about Nath, and she proposes a deal: buy her the phone that she saw at the Dollar Shop and she will give you some info about her brother and the bruises on his back. ' ➜ Objective: Buy the telephone at the Dollar Shop and go back to the hallway' Once you have purchased the telephone, go back and give it to Amber. She tells you that he got the bruises at home, without any real specifics. This doesn’t help you very much, well at all really... but what is done is done, and you don’t have any other choice than to watch that pest leave with the telephone you just bought. You now start the last part of the episode. ---- P A R T 4: ' Clearing things up ---- ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Nathaniel Unlock a dialogue with Nathaniel. If you talked to the other students about what you saw, your LOM will go down...a lot. You will then find Lysander and Castiel who will explain their conversation earlier! The objective “Figure out what is going on between Castiel and Lysander!” will validate at this moment. ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Castiel' You can unlock a fourth illustration. You must have more than 50 LOM with Castiel. Castiel is making fun of you and what you hear Lysander tell him earlier. This is time to have special moment with him! ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Armin' You can unlock a fifth illustration. You must have picked up the video game in the background and answered Armin correctly. Armin lost his game. You can either give it to him and watch him play, or leave because you didn’t pick up the game and therefore don’t have it in your inventory. ' ➜ Objective: Talk to Melody' Thanks to Melody, you have a new idea to help the school make money! A concert! Only, you need the two main participants to agree : Castiel and Lysander. You need to find the latter (Castiel won’t take it very well) to talk to him about it. As you go into the hallways, you see Amber and a boy that you don’t know...um...kissing! You automatically unlock another and final illustration! End of the guide! See you for episode 13 ! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy Principal We were scared to death! Two students, getting lost in the forest when the path was well marked! What was going through your heads to do that? A. (Say that it’s Teammates Fault) - B. (Take responsibility) + C. (Don’t say anything for now) / Nathaniel A project by the teachers which will take place in a few minutes. A. In a few minutes? So you’re late! / B. Why I’m not aware of? - C:. … Why every time a teacher asks you something, you’re in the game? - As you can see, yes… For the basketball game. A. Why weren’t the girls invited? - B. Do you think I can come? / C. I would have liked to participate too! / A TATTOO?! You spy on boys getting undressed because of a TATTOO?! Who do you think is going to believe that? A. N-No, actually, I’m lost… - B. But it’s the truth… + C. I’m not spying on anyone! - I didn’t think you were capable of something like this… A. I reacted without thinking… / B. Chill out, I just saw your back! / C. N-Nathaniel…I know I shouldn’t say anything but those marks on your back…Where are they from? - Castiel Why didn’t you talk to him then? A. Do I ask you questions? + B. Because I didn’t have anything to say then. / C. That would have been way to easy, right…! - Actually, yes, I wanna know. What’s up with you? A. (Change the subject) Actually, did you sleep well? + B. (Invent an excuse) I was just wondering if you were doing to participate in the basketball game. - Lysander He was near the gardening club. Why? A. I have something to ask him. - B. Just ‘cuse…for the fun of it. + Oh yeah, he told me about it…I have to go change in the locker room then. I’ll just do the warm ups, I’m not really interested in the whole thing. A. Yeah, you don’t really seem like the sporty type. + B. It would do you some good to move around though! - Just for my tattoo? A. I’m sorry! I didn’t know it would end up like that… / B. (Don’t say anything) / (illustration) Alexy Yeah, but she’s not really my type! A. Try at least! Violette is really nice… B. Oh yeah? Do you like another girl? / Armin Cool! You make me visit one of these four? A. If you want! - B. I do not prefer … - C. You did not need it? + That wouldn’t have been as fun! A. It doesn’t bother you that your brother doesn’t like girls? - B. I wasn’t expecting that at all, except… / C. I thought YOU didn’t like girls…. + That’s when I see girls like you that I think he’s right not to be interested in you. The kind viper’s tongue, we do better. The only weird person in this school, it’s you. A. I do not want to be bad! It’s just not common! / B. (Do not add anything and from) / Are you still looking for someone? A. I have a lot of things to ask. B. They are lost without me, it’s not my fault! + C. Have you seen him or not? / That makes me think of characters in MMOGPs! Like the guy asking you to talk to the welder, but you are still obligated to talk to him to advance. A. Characters? MMORPG? - B. Yeah, it’s kind of like that. / For Illustration (Find Disk in Stairway after talking to Nathaniel about the marks on his back.): A. (Talk to him) / (illustration) B. (continue watching him in silence) / Category:Index Category:Episode List